Batman Uprising
by IdleAssassin18
Summary: Set after Dark Knight in an alternative where Bruce Wayne has a daughter. It's been years since any large criminal activity has been seen in Gotham City, and most people are content with the lives they now lead here, even me. Well, that was until my father died. I'm determined to find out who is behind all this. I will find who killed Batman.


"_Batman, whose real identity cannot be revealed for legal reasons, was found dead at 2am this morning in one of Gotham's darkest backstreets. The reason for his death is yet unknown, but we can only assume that something horrible must have happened to kill Batman. Is Gotham safe? Who will save us now?" _ The television sound went out of focus as I stood up from the all too clean sofa and went over the large church-style window. Rain bounced lightly off it, as the storm that had been going on for days continued on.

"Miss Wayne, I brought you some tea," said a man behind me. I turned around to see Alfred, butler and faithful friend, holding a silver tray with a teapot and other various condiments. I went over to him and thanked him. We both sat on the sofa and he poured me a cup of tea, which I held in my hands, letting the warmth spread through my hands.

"Have you seen the news?" I asked Alfred to which he nodded his head in reply.

"Everyone in Gotham has seen the news by now I'm afraid. Do not fear Miss Wayne, the body will be returned for a proper funeral and those who know have agreed to keep his identity a secret."

"That is good I suppose," I said in a dull voice. I didn't know how to feel. Do I mourn for my father, do I rise up in anger against those who did this to him? How do I even begin? "How does someone even manage to kill Batman? My father was untouchable, he was a hero!" I could feel myself getting angry, my fists clenching.

"He may have been a hero, but even the best of hero's are not untouchable." As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. My father may have been Batman, but he was still human, still flesh and bone. I rose up from my seat again, pacing back and forth, thinking of what to do. "You are concerned?"

"Of course. Something doesn't seem right. There hasn't been any crimes in Gotham City for weeks and now Batman is dead? And what about Joker? He escaped weeks ago and suddenly he goes off the radar? It just doesn't seem right," I said whilst shaking my head. Alfred nodded in agreement and stood up.

"You know who might know something?"

"No, who?"

"Miss Kyle, of course," Alfred said as he exited the room. Selina would be difficult to find, but not impossible.

That night I waited on the rooftop of the old theatre. The rain was coming down hard, and the storm only grew heavier as the night went on. I crouched behind a large metal ventilation pipe, watching the briefcase I had planted on the roof. This was the only way I knew how to draw Catwoman out of the dark. Hopefully she wouldn't be able to resist a mysterious briefcase sitting all alone on a rooftop. It seemed like hours had passed, but every time I checked my watch only minutes had passed by.

By the time it had turned midnight, I felt sure I was going to give up until I heard a noise coming from a nearby rooftop. _She's here!_ I thought, feeling slightly excited that I had managed to lure Catwoman to where I wanted. I heard a whip snap on the roof top ledge, followed by Selina gracefully landing on that ledge. She was still crouched, her eyes scanning the rooftop and I ducked further behind the pipe, hoping not to be seen. When she was satisfied, she stood up and walked over to the briefcase.

"Now why would a briefcase like that be all alone up here?" She said to herself in her feline-like voice. "You know, you can never hide from me Hailey". I closed my eyes and revealed myself from behind the pipe, knowing that she was my only hope.

"Hi Selina," I said as I walked over to her. She smiled at me politely and I smiled back. "It's been a long time since I last seen you."

"Well, crime has been its lowest in Gotham in years, which makes it harder for me to go about my business, what with all these cops having nothing to do but chase after thieves like me." Catwoman was a known thief, but Hailey knew she was much more than that. "Sorry to hear about your father, I can't believe that poor handsome man managed to get himself killed." She genuinely seemed sorry, and I knew that she did care for my father.

"So you don't know anything about it?" Selina looked surprised at my question.

"I wish I did but I don't. However, I managed to swipe this from his body at the scene. I thought if I had some evidence I might be able to trace it, but I don't have the technology." She pulled a silver bullet from a pocket in her catsuit and rolled it around in her fingers.

"I do." I knew Lucius Fox from when I was a kid and I used to visit Wayne Enterprise. He would definitely be able to find who the bullet belonged to. Selina tossed the bullet to me.

After a moment's pause Selina spoke. "I hope you find who did this," she said before jumping off the ledge and using her whip to disappear behind the city buildings. I reached for my phone in my pocket and dialled in a number.

"Hello Mr Fox, it's Hailey. I have something to ask of you. I need you to find out who killed my father. And Mr Fox, I'm going to need a Batsuit."


End file.
